Thirty days
by MaddieLys
Summary: Sebastian asked Clary for a month to make her fall in love and she gave it to him. Live, coexist and understand each other is not obvious as it seems, also because he shows no signs of wanting to renounce war. Being siblings does not help: they're perfect strangers who have only seen the worst of the other. Yet, both are determined to conquer the heart and soul of the other.
1. Chapter 1

The work table smelled new. The white lacquer was untouched, as the drawing materials. They called her. They whispered to be there for her.  
Clary patted them, tested the softness of the chair and took a piece of chalk. The powdery feel on the fingertips almost touched her. She sat.  
New York took shape under the nimble fingers. It absorbed her so much that she didn't notice Sebastian until he touched her neck.  
"You ruined the surprise, little sister, but at least I chosen well." he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and smiled.  
Clary blushed. "You did."

 _Hallo, folks!_ _This is the sequel of "I just need you." and I really hope you'll like it! As always, I have to ask you to be patient:_ _I was going crazy to make sure that the words were precise percent and I'm afraid of having massacred the English grammar. Be compassionate! T_T Ah, me and my obsessions! As always, any correction is wellcome: I'm doing these translations also to learn the language._ _See you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was taking a life, damn.  
She also had the right to wash and, unfortunately, the house had only one bathroom. As soon as he got out of the shower, she would tell him a thing or two. She raised her fist to knock, but stopped in mid-gesture.  
Sebastian was singing. It was something in French, maybe. With the roar of the shower it was difficult to recognize words. Certainly, though, he was intoned.  
 _In this, he is like Jace._ she thought. _And like me.  
_ The door opened and revealed Sebastian, bound only by a kilt sponge. He smiled mischievous.

 _Hi guys! I just don't know why, but this chapter continues to appear strange. I didn't do nothing but_ _paste the text, so I don't understand why it's happening and why only to this one. If it happens to the others, please, tell me, 'cause I could not notice the problem. Thank you!  
To be clear, I hope this chapter appears readable now, but, if not, I would not know how to fix it._


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to go out?"

Clary jerked his head. She looked like a canary, so confused. And it was adorable. "To go where?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Wherever you want. This house moves as the other one."

Clary chewed fingernail. So little was enough to corrupt her? _Yes._ "I've always dreamed of seeing the Prado." she admitted.

Sebastian nodded and fumbled with the door.

Clary took a coat and accepted his elbow. It was the first time she was so close to him without groped to kill each other.

His arm encircled her hips. It was almost hot as the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sebastian was a lousy cook. He couldn't help /spanShe swallowed hard, but, it would be easier to swallow crushed glass. She pursued her lips and braced herself with a sip of orange /"It's so horrible?"br /Clary bit her /"I guess I cannot be perfect in everything."br /She let out a laugh, which quickly /"If my cooking makes you laugh, maybe I should prepare breakfast more often. You're beautiful when you laugh."br /Clary flushed. "I'll take care. I don't want to starve."br /"As you wish, little sisters." he granted and smiled. "You're beautiful even when you blush."/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The coffee aroma tickles her nose and pushed her to open one eye, then the other. It came from a white ceramic cup completely harmless, if it hadn't been for the one who handed it to /spanShe glanced suspiciously to the drink and /He smiled. "I bought it, don't worry."br /Clary laughed. "You should learn to do it by yourself." she said, but she accepted the /"You could teach me."br /"Yeah, I could." she admitted. "But... what would you give me in return?"br /Sebastian pretended to think. "What would you like?"br /"You know what."br /Sebastian didn't answer./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The bacon was sizzling in the pan, the pancakes were almost golden and the smell of coffee was flooding the /spanClary was whistling, armed with a spatula. She missed her iPod, even if she would not used it lightly anymore. "Good morning." she said, put breakfast on the /Sebastian, in a dressing gown and slippers, smiled. He stared at the dishes' contents as if seeing it for the first /Clary laughed. "You will learn to love them." she assured. She had never thought about it, but she began to realize how many things her brother had lost./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The end credits of emThe Devil Wears Prada/em filled the TV's /span"I always thought you women in charge were dangerous." said Sebastian. He untied the embrace around his sister's tiny shoulders just to stray a strand from her face and bring it back behind her ear. Don't kiss her was /Clary shivered. "At least, I haven't tried to destroy the world."br /Sebastian laughed. He kissed her forehead and stood up. "I have to go out." he said. "I'll be late. Do not wait me up."br /Clary pursed her lips and bit her tongue. She had a bad feeling./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He had not returned, nor late at night, nor for /spanClary bit her lip for the millionth time. She wouldn't have to worry that way for him, but she couldn't help it. If only she had a stylus or an angelic sword, could... what? Help him? She would have to hope that he had died, instead. She shook her head. No, she couldn't do that. He was still her brother and she was starting to understand /The door opened with a crash and Sebastian collapsed on the floor, covered in blood and with her name on the lips./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sebastian slept. He had done nothing else all day, even while she was cleaning his wounds and applied the Iratze. In his sleep, resembled more to /spanClary stroked his face. If she didn't know with whom she was dealing, she said he was the picture of innocence. It was easy, then, to forget what he had done only a few months before. She gave way to the shower's lure, but it didn't help to calm her nerves. She looked for a book to keep awake and lay alongside Sebastian. His hair between her fingers were more useful than Dickens./p 


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Clary rolled over in bed and opened her /spanSebastian wasn't /She pulled up and called him, but the smell of blood made her head /"I'm in the kitchen."br /span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She/span span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"was inexplicably relieved to hear his voice and reached him. "What are you doing?"br /spanHe smiled, leaning against the counter with his right hip. "You slept so well..."br /Clary flushed. "Go back to bed." she ordered. "I prepare lunch."br /Sebastian was unable to resist. He went back into the hallway and almost /She steadied him just in /He hugged her and inhaled her scent. "Thank you."/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sebastian put the book down. "Sis, I know I'm beautiful, but you're consuming me, looking at me like that."br /spanClary glared at him and curled up better in her half of the /Sebastian, semi-reclining against the other armrest, leaned forward and pulled her to him. "Why did not you tell me you got, instead of throwing gloomy glances?"br /Clary hugged him and laid her head on his /His brother's heart was beating like any /"I was worried about you." she admitted and sighed. "I wish that this war had never started."br /Sebastian closed his eyes. "Me too."/p 


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Clary snorted. The temptation to throw the pencil against a wall was /spanSebastian's hands lapped her shoulder. They were warm and gentle as she'd never imagined. "What's the matter, sister?"br /Clary sank his face into her palms until slide her fingers through her hair. "It's almost Christmas, but the house is bare and I'm tired of being locked in here and do nothing."br /Sebastian interrupted the massage. "No, Clarissa." he whispered. "emForget/em emit/em."br /His sister showed off a doe look. "You never did, right?" she teased /"I..."br /She laughed. "I'll make you a crash course, don't be afraid."/p 


	13. Chapter 13

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Clary's idea of "some decorations" had to be revised, Sebastian was convinced. That radiant smile emcouldn't/em be an excuse. "Now I understand why we didn't celebrating it." he muttered and hid a smile behind the /spanClary put away hers and helped him with them. "You hadn't the eye of an artist. That's why."br /He took her by her hips. "And you did?" he whispered on her /She blushed, but didn't budge. "Course I did."br /"I hope so for you, otherwise no gift will divert me from make you pay."br /"It will be the best Christmas ever."br /Sebastian smiled./p 


	14. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Can a wrinkle make a woman beautiful?br /span/emOn Clary's face, resting between the eyebrows, it did /Sebastian smiled, leaning with his elbows on the marble top. "How is it going?"br /"It's going."br /"Do you want help?" He had never cooked in his life and, it seemed, had no talent, but he could try. It couldn't be harder than learn how to kill with his bare hands and Clarissa wasn't /She chewed on a fingernail. "What do you think about cleaning the squids?"br /"Are you saying I can't do it, sister?"br /"Who, me?" She blinked and /They laughed./p 


	15. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The lunch's remains were lying on the /spanClary, curled up on the couch against Sebastian's chest, rolled the package between her fingers. emHe even did this by himself?/em The interlocking imperfect told her yes. A pang of guilt pinched her. She couldn't think of a gift for him. She tore the /It was a /The pang became a crack. "I got nothing for you."br /Sebastian smiled. "I know." He stroked her lips with his own. "But what I want can't be wrapped."br /Clary froze. "Sebastian..."br /"Not Sebastian. Jonathan." he corrected her and kissed her /Clary returned./p 


	16. Chapter 16

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Clary tore up Sebastian's umpteenth portrait. She slaps her cheeks and took a clean sheet. She thought of Jace. She drew the contours of the face, the neck and the /spanThe design took shape, but more details she added, less it resembled the model. It had the Sebastian's eyes, his eyebrows as a satyr and those thin lips. It almost seemed to defy her, or perhaps to mock her; yet, the smile was /She brushed the profile of the cheekbone with his fingertips, that dyed of coal. She smiled. She would have repented, but could not throw it./p 


	17. Chapter 17

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sebastian was whistling, when he entered the kitchen. He was wearing the battle dress and a veil of sweat, but no visible wound. He took a water's bottle from the fridge and /spanClary smiled. "Why such a good mood?"br /"Taipei's Institute fell. Soon we will be ready to take Alicante." He gave her a wolfish grin kissed her cheek. "Tonight we're going to celebrate."br /Clary's stomach twisted. emWe will. Both./em emI am his accomplice./em "So you decided to go through with it?"br /Sebastian nodded and stroked her cheek. "It is the only way to have you by my side."/p 


	18. Chapter 18

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sebastian put the book down. "Sis, I know I'm beautiful, but you're consuming me, looking at me like that."br /spanClary glared at him and curled up better in her half of the /Sebastian, semi-reclining against the other armrest, leaned forward and pulled her to him. "Why did not you tell me you got, instead of throwing gloomy glances?"br /Clary hugged him and laid her head on his /His brother's heart was beating like any /"I was worried about you." she admitted and sighed. "I wish that this war had never started."br /Sebastian closed his eyes. "Me too."/p 


	19. Chapter 19

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Clary took a deep breath and spied on him from above the album, torn between say something or stay /spanHe sat composed in a chair, with his legs crossed and the book leaning against his /She chewed pencil until she felt the taste of wood and knew how to make him pay. She shot a caricature in robe and bunny slippers, whistling while the kitchen was on fire. In one corner she put herself, resigned. She made a paper plane and threw it to /He opened it. "You have a great hand, sister." he said and laughed./p 


	20. Chapter 20

Jonathan's hug was warm. It was her reason to sit crouched with him.

"Do you think I would have liked to live among the mundane, if Jocelyn had taken me with her?"

Clary imagined him as a child, with a blue pajamas with spaceships prints, watching cartoons with her. It was obvious and absurd at the same time and made her laugh. "I think it would have made you happy." she answered. "It would be nice to grow up together."

"I would still fell in love with you."

Clary flushed. "I don't think so: I was a pest."

He smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

She was having _fun_. Tight against Jonathan's body, with strobe lights that danced on their bodies swaying and music that vibrated in her ears, he felt free. Tied her hands behind his neck, she threw his head back and laughed.

His hands on her hips lifted her up and narrowed, chest to chest.

Clary was lost in his eyes and wished to burn. She tempted him and she knew that it would be enough to lean just a little to fall into the abyss. She kissed him, drunk of his scent.

Jonathan accepted the invitation. "I want you."

"I'm virgin."


	22. Chapter 22

Clary opened her eyes.  
Jonathan was smiling in his sleep, and encircles her waist with one arm.  
She closed her eyes and balled against his warm chest, loath to leave the safety of sleep. She blushed and mumbled.  
Jonathan's close strengthened and his lips silenced her.  
She clung to him and kissed him back. "Good morning." she whispered in his mouth.  
"Good morning."  
Clary sat back, cradled by his caresses. "For last night..."  
Jonathan lifted her chin and drew her lips with his fingers. "I'm not a monster, Clarissa." he whispered in her ear.  
She shiverd and smiled. "I know."


	23. Chapter 23

The sweat glistened on their skins, but only Clary was out of breath.

Jonathan grinned. "I remembered you were more combative than that."

"I am." she protested and loaded a kick, but it crashed into his guard. Instead of tumbling to the ground, she ended in his arms.

"I don't think so." insisted him and bit her lips. He licked them and deepened the kiss.

Clary sank her fingers in his hair and weave her tongue with his. "You'll regret having been so cocky."

His eyes sparkled. "Or I'll have another excuse to kiss you."

 _Certainly you don't need that._


End file.
